Recently, along with the development of image recognition technology, the use of information codes such as two-dimensional barcodes is proliferating. Specifically, if an information code is printed onto a paper medium, for example, and a captured image of the information code is obtained by an image capture device, it becomes possible to recognize the information code by image recognition, and obtain information according to the recognition result.
Also, as described in Patent Literature 1 to Patent Literature 4, multi-colored information codes, a scanning device for such information codes, are also known. By forming an information code with multiple colors, it becomes possible to handle more information, for example.